


Bitter Chocolate

by his_valentine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 211





	Bitter Chocolate

Father calls for him after dinner. He tries not to be so obvious, so desperate, but before the request has even fallen fully from Nathalie's lips he's on his feet, his infectious smile lighting up his face. Just to be sure, though, he asks her, "He's not upset with me?"

"I have no reason to believe so," Nathalie responds. Adrien nods and allows her to lead the way. He's already vibrating with the anticipation, from how rare such a simple visit is. He hopes that's all it is, hopes it's not just his Father foisting another weight onto his weary shoulders. He's already got modeling, fencing, all his language courses... so it can't be that, hopefully.

At the threshold to Gabriel's office, Nathalie stops him. "Here, a treat," she tells him and offers him a piece of chocolate.

Adrien furrows his brow at the uncharacteristic offering, but then takes it and pops it into his mouth. It's a dark, bitter morsel. Not really his favorite, but he still gives Nathalie a smile and a fond, "Thanks!" after he's swallowed it.

Nathalie simply nods back and then knocks at the door. After a moment, Gabriel calls out "Come in." She opens the door and steps aside for Adrien to step on in. For most visits, she usually goes in as well, but he doesn't think much of the fact that she stays back and closes the door behind him.

"Adrien," Gabriel says, by way of greeting. He's not multitasking for once, he's not busy with a call or working on a new design while talking to Adrien. His full attention is on his son's presence. Despite the fact that he'd wanted this, now that he has it Adrien finds that it makes him a little nervous.

"Father," he answers, trying not to shuffle his feet. His legs still wobble with the urge to do so. "What is it?"

"There's something that I need to ask of you. Sit," he motions to a rarely-used chair across from his desk. As Adrien takes a seat, Gabriel stands, then comes around the desk and settles a hand on the back of his son's neck. "You're so much like your mother, headstrong and dramatic. Try not to take what I'm about to explain the wrong way."

"Wh-what is it?" Adrien asks again, voice wavering. The touch on his neck doesn't feel as comforting as his Father likely intended it to be. It feels like a yoke, heavy and possessive, especially as he softly squeezes. The pressure makes goosebumps erupt across Adrien's skin.

"The truth is that your mother is in danger, and I've been working to save her. I didn't want to involve you, but..." he sighs, his grip on Adrien tightening momentarily. "Nathalie is too ill to continue, even after I've repaired the broach. My hands are tied on the matter."

"What are you saying?" Adrien pleads because he's completely lost except for the distinct feeling that this is something he needs to make sense of.

"I want to show you something, but first I need to know- how are you feeling, my son? Drowsy?"

Now that he brings it up, Adrien does feel distinctly dizzy. He'd first begun writing it off as stress over his Father's hesitation to simply come out with it. It's quickly gotten to the point that he's having trouble stringing together coherent thoughts, his eyes have already gone a bit glassy. "What's going on?" he asks quietly.

"I'm sorry. This is a test-run. If this doesn't go well, you won't remember. This isn't the first time I've had you drugged, so don't worry about the dose."

"Drugged?" Adrien echoes in a whine. "Dad, why would you... and when..." he remembers the bitter chocolate, and now that he's back in that headspace he can make out vague, hazy memories of other 'random' chocolates that preceded lost evenings.

"Shh," Gabriel soothes knowingly. He finally lets go of Adrien, who slumps into his seat and blearily watches as his father opens the safe behind the portrait, takes something out and returns to him with a small box. He presents and opens it in front of Adrien.

Even through the haze, the sight of a miraculous registers to him. "That's the peacock," he whispers.

"Ah, I should have expected you'd recognize this. Your classmate does keep good notes on that little blog of hers-"

"But if that's here, then that means you also have... the moth?"

It rarely happens, but mostly when Gabriel chuckles at him, it's with a hint of derision. This time is no different. "Butterfly, actually," he corrects, moving his tie aside to show Adrien the miraculous broach he hides beneath it.

"That means you're-" Adrien lets his realization sink in before he says it aloud and stops speaking to bite his lip as it quivers. The sensation of drifting while awake grows stronger, his brain packed with fuzzy clouds.

"I asked you to control your emotions, didn't I? Adrien, please, focus. Even as we speak your mother is only clinging to life. I need you to take this," he grabs Adrien's hand, palms the box into it and closes his son's fingers around it as he just sits there, staring at him in a state of near-catatonia. "I need you to be my Mayura," he finally admits openly.

"I don't understand," Adrien says plaintively.

"We can save your mother. You can save your mother. Isn't that what she would have wanted?" Gabriel asks. Adrien already knows what answer his Father would prefer, but he can't quite get himself to agree fully.

"I guess..." Adrien eventually admits, sniffling. A momentary look of surprise crosses Gabriel's face before he smirks. This is one of the closest times he's gotten his son to say 'yes' to this proposition. Usually, he simply panics at the initial reveal and ends up causing himself to pass out. Then he comes to with no recollection of the event. Hopefully, the next step won't take as many trial runs to get through.

"That's good enough for now," Gabriel tells him, takes the box to set it aside from Adrien's lax hands before he grasps his face, turning it to gaze into his faraway eyes as he speaks. "There's one last thing we need to do before we begin working to save Emilie. I need you to prove your loyalty to me."

"Prove my loyalty?" Adrien echoes questioningly. The answer comes when his Father is suddenly leaning in close and kissing him. Adrien jerks himself back, a sudden surge of panicked energy cutting through the drugged muddle of his mind. "What are you doing!?" he yells.

"Shhh," Gabriel hushes him, leans in again. Adrien tries to turn his face away, but his Father's fingers dig in behind his ears, forces him to tip his head up and back instead. He gags on his dad's tongue as it invades his mouth. Gabriel takes his time plundering the boy for a long, deep kiss, letting a satisfied rumble roll out from the back of his throat before he finally pulls away. By then, several fat wet tears have already rolled down his son's youthful face, bringing out the faint blush that's unwittingly surfaced.

"I don't want this!" Adrien sobs out.

"This isn't about that," Gabriel tells him while caressing Adrien's face. "Trust me to take care of you, and show me that I can trust you. Go ahead and relax," his voice drops as he whispers that last order. Adrien whines in fear but doesn't struggle as his father's hands trail to the lapels of his jacket, pushing them open and sliding it halfway down his elbows, which kept them caught on the article of clothing behind his back.

"You really are beautiful," Gabriel sighs almost dreamily as he lifts Adrien's shirt, stretches the bottom hem around the back of his head to keep it out of the way. "Flawless, Adrien. I'd like to see more."

"Dad..." Adrien gasps out. He flinches at first when his father's cold hands first land on his chest, shakes his head as Gabriel rubs his thumbs over Adrien's little nipples until they've grown hard from the stimulation. It keeps him on the edge of consciousness, too. Despite the white-hot undercurrent of fear surrounding the prospect of falling asleep now, the drug's effects are only getting stronger, harder to resist.

His thoughts slip through the cracks like oil. Adrien accidentally lets his eyes flutter closed- Gabriel pinches down on both nipples, hard, in order to jolt him awake. For a brief moment of respite, Adrien forgets where he is, who he's with, and lets out a coquettish mewl as he startles back to awareness.

The low rumble of his father's answering moan makes him go quiet again, turning his head away as Gabriel keeps pulling on the hard nubs. Adrien can't fully hold back the sharp intakes of breath he keeps taking, though, nor the way his chest arches out like he misses it immediately when Gabriel finally stops. 

"You're still a virgin?" his father asks. The expectation in his voice is clear.

"Of course, Father. I'd tell you if something like that happened," he only slurs a little bit, barely perceptible. He's gone enough that the sharp slap to his face takes him by surprise.

"You would ask me before that happened," Gabriel insists instead, leaving no room for argument. Just to drive it in further, he asks, "Is that clear?"

"Y-yes'sir," Adrien says quickly.

"Good," Gabriel smiles again as he lets his gaze drift back down to his son's bared chest. "Now, as I said earlier, I'd like to see more of you." He lowers himself to his knees, deftly unlatches the button and slides Adrien's designer jeans down and off his long, skinny legs. He's so smooth and soft, but well-toned underneath the plush surface.

Gabriel pauses to glower at a stray pubic hair that Adrien's normally thorough shaving regime has missed, takes the time to delicately pinch it between his nails and pluck it out. Adrien jerks and hisses out a low, half-aware moan. More tellingly still is the way his cock twitches in the skimpy bikini briefs he wears underneath such tight pants.

The man had promised himself that once he had this, he'd take his time to savor it, knowing that he'd probably lose himself to it eventually. Now that he's got Adrien spread out before him like a meal, though, he wants to feast gluttonously. He palms his hand over the growing bulge in Adrien's underwear, kneads it coaxingly into growing harder.

Adrien seems to have given up by this point, rocking his hips and making those delicious, soft mewling noises far more openly now. So soft that they're almost feminine, it reminds Gabriel of his wife. "You're such a good boy," he praises. Adrien hiccups and bucks, and Gabriel files that reaction away for future consideration. It doesn't really surprise him that his son is a bit of a praiseslut.

Once Adrien's cock is leaking through his underwear, Gabriel peels those off too, licking his lips as he eyes his son's cock when it bounces upward. It's not small, but not too big for his frame either. Just like the rest of Adrien's body, it's- perfect. If only he weren't so possessive, he'd be proud to have the boy pose nude some time.

He'll play with that later, though. Gabriel found himself growing impatient. Every new inch of Adrien's exposed body had only increased his hunger. He wanted more, needed to see more. "Lift your legs," Gabriel orders. Adrien tries, but in his drugged state that was all he could do. He lets out a disappointed whine, knowing that he couldn't do as told.

Gabriel tsks chidingly and helps him out by grabbing him under the knees and lifting them up and apart until they were touching his shoulders. He knows for a fact that the boy's flexible enough to hold in such a position without causing undue strain. That opens Adrien up nicely, reveals his hole to Gabriel's gaze. The tiny slip of muscle certainly looks pristine and untouched. Gabriel swiftly changes that when he leans in and licks over the vulnerable opening, delighting in the startled clench down there that was followed by a shocked whimper from above. "Dad!" Adrien yelps.

He doesn't answer verbally. Instead, his grip on the back of Adrien's thighs tighten and he licks in slightly with his next pass over the hole. He's getting more of a reaction from this, more immediate twitches and gasps. He can't wait to get to the next stage, can feel himself slipping already. He ends up taking it out on the way he forces in his tongue, tasting the clean musk of his son's hole as he drools into it.

Adrien is growing laxer by the second as he eases into accepting the illicit touch. Before long he's writhing into each flick of Gabriel's tongue, allowing himself to moan brokenly. He sounds divine in the throes of passion, whiny and needy in a way that begs for Gabriel to move on. His voice reaches new heights when his father starts to finger him open. "D-Daddy! Stop it~" he wails, which earns him another dark growl from Gabriel.

He's wet with spit, loose enough from that and the drugs not to tear, and Gabriel can't bring himself to wait any longer. He stands and reaches into his pants pocket to pull something out before popping the fly open. By then Adrien has noticed the lack of stimulation and had a moment to catch his breath. He lifts his head just in time to catch sight of his father's cock as he pulls it out and drizzles lube onto it from the small packet he'd palmed out of his pocket.

It's big, completely solid and erect, more than a little intimidating and menacing. Especially as his father grasps onto the back of Adrien's shins, forces them into the boy's chest until he can hardly breathe, and then he rolls his hips forward. It feels like an easy slide inside, but the high keening whine that Adrien lets out still sounds wounded.

He's so tight, his little body squirming and clenching inadvertently. Controllable despite his struggles. Somehow, the pain written across his face only brings out how beautiful he is. Untouched and pure until now. He's so small, so fragile that he can already barely handle just this, and Gabriel has only gotten started. He grins and shifts, which only causes Adrien to whine harder still. He soothes him again with a shush, as he's moving back and forth, working Adrien open.

"Just relax," he suggests, as he's fucking his son. "Let me in, just let it happen," he whispers into Adrien's ear. Adrien shivers under him, whimpers pathetically. "You're so perfect, so precious," Gabriel groans quietly.

"Daddy, dad, no..." Adrien whines out, hips twitching. He's better than his mother, tighter, more reactive. Gabriel picks up the pace, bucking a little faster, a little harder. Adrien continues to fight him, trying to break out of his hold. "Let me go-" he whimpers.

Gabriel can only moan and move faster. Adrien breaks down into scared sobs, whimpering gasps. In order to rut deeper, Gabriel leans onto the chair with a knee, looming further still over his son. Adrien finally twists his hands out of his jacket, slaps ineffectually at his father's chest but it's no use, his body feels sluggish and weak.

He regrets even that when it brings a disgruntled grunt to his dad's lips before he promptly snatches both of Adrien's wrists with just one hand. He pins them to the back of the chair, which only gets him closer still, makes his cock grind deeper into Adrien's guts. "Be good," he chides.

"Hurts," is all Adrien can manage to whimper in response. Everything about this is weird and wrong and scary but most of all, it's painful, and not just physically. Gabriel's eyes trail down his lithe frame, eyebrows raising when he sees the boy's twitching, drooling cock.

"That's not what your body says," he points out rather mockingly. Adrien shakes his head, closing his eyes. "Dirty boy. Did telling me 'no Daddy' really get you like this?"

"That's not- shut up!" Adrien snaps, trying to rear his recently freed leg up, preparing to kick. Gabriel lets out another annoyed sigh and regretfully pulls away. He's moving quicker than Adrien can, yanks him out of the chair and tosses him over the desk. Then he's back on top and thrusting back inside, delighting in the new symphony of panicked cries Adrien is letting out at the change in position.

He's so gorgeous, spread out on Gabriel's desk and crying as he's taking his first cock. He's got his face hidden in his arms, but the sobs make his shoulders quake, rolls down his arched back. He looks so, so much like his mother from behind. If he grew out his hair... With a deep, rumbling groan, Gabriel clutches at Adrien's hips, shoves in as deeply as he can, and starts to cum.

Adrien is still when Gabriel comes to. He's still conscious enough to groan uncomfortably as Gabriel slides out, as cum drips down out of his hole and down his thigh. He flinches at the next touch, tries to move away but fails to do much more than budge. Gabriel starts off by massaging his asscheeks, but mostly he just holds them apart and stares at the mess he's left. He can't help but finger some of it back inside, playing with his son's body even as the boy is passing out.

He usually doesn't consider his age that often, but he manages to surprise himself by growing hard once more. How could he not, though? Adrien's asleep the second time he fucks into him, but he still tries to squirm and makes uncomfortable noises. Even completely drugged and previously used, he's still the tightest little hole Gabriel's ever had.

After he's done, Gabriel cleans them up, makes them both presentable again before he calls in Adrien's bodyguard to take him back to his bedroom. The man gives him a strange look, but as usual, he says nothing. He only effortlessly lifts up the teenager to take him away.

Gabriel considers these new developments for a long while once he's solitary. Perhaps he'd been a bit harsh- but that's what the practice was for. Eventually, he would be able to tell and show Adrien these things without drugging him first, causing him to forget. By then, he'd have the boy subconsciously well-trained, willing to accept what was demanded of him. He retires to his room feeling confident about the process so far.


End file.
